


Cuddlebuddies

by triscuit



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Dirk taking a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddlebuddies

Dirk yawned quietly to himself, scratching his side as he shifted around in the sheets of his bed. It was an amazingly hot evening, but he wouldn’t have known that inside his air conditioned room. What he did know, was that a dream had abruptly tugged him out of his sleep. 

As he reached up to rub his eyes, he knocked those shades off of his nose. Did he really fall asleep wearing them again? Sighing in an annoyed manner, he sat up to place them upon his desk. Dirk’s ideal night didn’t consist of rolling around in broken shades, so unfortunately they would have to sit this nap time out. 

The young teen couldn’t get over the sudden anxiety creeping over him. His nerves were bundling up, and he felt as though his shoulders were pressed to his ears. His breathing pace was starting to grow shallow, and he felt the need to tug those blankets close. Palming around the sheets clumsily, he finally grabbed ahold of one of his many life-lines. 

The bright blue eyes stared up at him as he brushed the purple pajamas gently. “Hey there dude. You had me worried for a minute, I thought you were gone.” Holding Lil’ Cal close, he managed to rest his head upon the pillow once more. Dirk lazily searched the sheets for just that extra bit of security that his other stuffed companion provided.

With a soft squeak, he grabbed onto the bulbous ass of an orange plush rump. This smuppet looked rather different from the others. It was more tube-like and sausage shaped, as if the stuffing had been shifted over the years by copious amounts of cuddling. Unlike the other smuppets that he’d play with in unsavory ways, there was not a single stain upon it, and that’s how he intended to keep it.

The nose pressed up against Dirk’s cheek as he closed his own similarly colored eyes, finally relaxing among the various stuffed toys. Cal was tugged to his chest as well, and things finally felt right in the world. That anxiety was rolling off of him, the tension slipping away with every squeeze of his stuffed companions. Finally he would be able to get some much needed rest.

“Night Cal, night Mr. Tangelo.”


End file.
